smiling like an idiot
by ByAnyOtherName91
Summary: All i need is fred smiling like a idiot. Frangelina fic.


Angelina's POV 

Well it's a week after graduation and it took him way longer than I thought it would for him to write to me (day and a half). Him meaning Fred. He's taking me out to dinner at some restaurant I never heard of. It's so posh, why would I. Apparently he's loaded now; his shops doing really well. When he came to pick me up he was in dress robes. The last time I saw him in dress robes was at that ball. He's changed.

"Angelina Johnson, someone hit you with the pretty stick. Come here." He says giving me a hug.

He hasn't changed. We still do our witty flirtatious banter, it's like it was before he left. When we arrive the mood shifts a little. Like I said before it's completely posh.

"Gosh it's really nice here."

"It's a small place."

Small? Is he joking? I feel completely off my mark in this place. Everyone in here looks like they should be in Elle. Suddenly I feel under dressed in my little blue dress (that I have often worn to garden parties with my parents). I feel like I should be wearing pearls or something. Everything is already set up for us: a beautiful table in the middle of the restaurant with lovely flowers for the center piece. I take a quick peck a the menu and the whole thing is in French (except the prices, of course)

"So have you eaten here before?" I'm curious. I can't see Fred in a place like this. Well I could look at him now, but that doesn't count. But the posh look works for him in a scary twisted sort of way. He cleans up well. Maybe he has changed. Before he can answer the waiter comes .His name is Kasy. He's tall with a weird hair cut. That's not true, it looks like he's never had a hair cut.

"Ah, Weasley. My favorite customer is with a young lady. The usual I guess for you?"

Usual? He has a usual? What the...

"Ah yeah, Angie what do you want?"

"Um… I don't know. What's good?"

"Everything… that's what I'm supposed to say. I'll give you another minute with those menus." 

I stair blankly at the menu until the whossy-whats waiter is gone.

"You have a usual? That's so…"

"Weird? I know. But this place only has two things worth eating."

"Then why do you come here so often?"

"I don't! he just has a freakishly good memory."

"So what's worth eating, Weasley?" I don't really listen to his answer. I'm to busy looking over at a family. There is this adorable little boy about five or six. He looks like he's having fun coloring on something. God, I miss kid menus.

"Should I be jealous?" he ask in that 'oh so Fred' way. "I didn't think you liked younger guys Angie."

"Don't be gross Fred I just like his…"

"Boyish good looks?"

"No! It's his menu. It looks like it's in English and you get to color on it."

"Do you want a kid menu?" he says smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah actually. I think I do."

"Oi, Kasy. Could we get two kid menus over here please? And dont forget the crayons"

Nope he hasn't changed. He pays three times as much as you would pay at a McDonalds for the same thing. We end up getting two burgers with a plate of fries. With the fries we reenacted that scene from lady and the tramp but with no spaghetti. It was perfect. I was no longer off my mark. All I had to do was look up at Fred smiling like an idiot. It doesn't matter what he's wearing or where we are he's still Fred and still mine.

So we've been going out for a while. Well…a year and two months. Fred sent me a note to meet up with him in an hour. And he told me NOT to forget. That's the way he wrote it too. (All in caps so it has to be important.) I love his handwriting. I'm just guessing he's taking me out to dinner. But you never know with Fred. This one time he sent me a note saying to meet him in front of a doughnut shop all the way on the other side of town just because he didn't feel like going into the doughnut place by himself. I hope its dinner though.

Yup, he's taking me out to dinner. When we arrive it's this totally posh vaguely familiar place. It wasn't until we got to the table in the center of the restaurant that I realized what he was doing.

"Angie. I love you. And I'm not the most romantic man in the world but for you I'll try to be."

I can't say anything. If I say something it'll ruin the moment. Then that waiter with the weird hair came over. What's his name…? Kappy Casey. Kasy that's it! Well he's holding a plate of fries and in the center of the plate was a velvet box. Oh dear god. He's going to…

"Angie…

Oh dear god

"Will you marry me?"

Oh dear god. I'm about to cry. I can't say anything.

"well?"

"Yes, yes I will." Now I am crying. He kisses me and All I had to do was look up at Fred smiling like an idiot. But this time I was too.

A/n: i got the idea for this when i went to some fancy place with my rents and i asked for a kid menu cause the food looked better. my parents thought i was insane for getting something could have gotten and some fast food place. please review. thanks love ya lots


End file.
